The Hair Worth a Prince
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: "Não, não, não, não. Você não pode fazer isso." Thor começou a sair da sala, nem ao menos dando atenção ao que o irmão falava. "Thor! Eu prefiro ficar preso aqui do que ter a mamãe penteando os meus cabelos—" Loki foi interrompido pela porta fechando. • Crack!fic, mega OOC, feito pro II Challenge de OOC do fórum Papéis Avulsos.


**N/A: **Fanfic escrita para o _II Challenge de OOC_ do fórum Papéis Avulsos e utilizado o item _13. Escova de Cabelo_. É uma crack!fic, mais do que OOC para falar a verdade. XD Sei que vou perder feio, mas me diverti escrevendo. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**The Hair Worth a Prince**

"Você deve estar realmente desesperado para me pedir ajuda." Loki falou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Saiba que quando você me trair, eu te mato." Thor retrucou, sabendo que precisava confiar no irmão, pois a ajuda dele seria muito importante. Afinal, eles lutaram inúmeras vezes juntos, e eles sempre foram invencíveis.

"Quando começamos?" Loki falou, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso. Thor o olhou fixamente antes de respondê-lo:

"Quando a mamãe pentear o seu cabelo." Loki arregalou os olhos.

"Não, não, não, não. Você não pode fazer isso." Thor começou a sair da sala, nem ao menos dando atenção ao que o irmão falava. "Thor! Eu prefiro ficar preso aqui do que ter a mamãe penteando os meus cabelos—" Loki foi interrompido pela porta fechando.

Algum tempo depois, Frigga entrou acompanhada de Thor. Loki estava sentado no chão da cela, tentando ao máximo desaparecer. Frigga, no entanto, sorriu e entrou na cela, deixando Thor do lado de fora.

"Loki, meu filho." Frigga falou, sorrindo carinhosamente. "Venha aqui." Loki olhou para a escova de cabelo na mão de rainha e arregalou os olhos mais ainda, olhando da escova para a mulher e da mulher para a escova. Ele movimentou a cabeça negativamente, levando as mãos à cabeça. "Venha aqui neste instante, Loki!" A mulher falou, batendo com um pé no chão e cruzando os braços.

Loki foi, tremendo. Ele lembrava como Frigga costumava pentear seus cabelos quando mais novo. Depois de um tempo, ele começou a tomar conta do próprio cabelo para que ela não precisasse mais tocar nele. Thor nunca reclamara, mas ele via que o loiro ficava tão arrepiado e com medo quanto ele. Provavelmente essa fora a forma que Thor encontrara de puni-lo pelo que aconteceu a Midgard. Maldito Thor!

"Sente-se aqui." Frigga se posicionou atrás de uma cadeira, até que Loki sentou-se nela. Dali, ele conseguia ver o rosto de Thor que estava se segurando ao máximo para não rir de sua desgraça.

Frigga colocou a escova no cabelo de Loki e este apenas suspirou. Seu cabelo estava tão comprido que as cerdas nem ao menos tocavam em seu couro cabeludo. No entanto, quando Frigga puxou, Loki quase gritou com a força colocada pela mulher. Ela precisou repetir o processo mais quatro vezes antes das cerdas finalmente tocaram na cabeça de Loki. O homem fechou os olhos, pois sentiu lágrimas se formarem nos cantos de seus olhos. Quando os abriu novamente, ele fitou Thor, que tinha uma mão na frente do rosto, mas que não conseguia esconder em nada o sorriso.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram com aquela tortuosa repetição, e o conforme mais passava o tempo, mais Loki se contorcia na cadeira, tentando de qualquer jeito fugir daquela escova de cabelo de Frigga que mais parecia ser feita de pregos do que de cerdas macias e delicadas.

Quando finalmente terminou, Frigga estava animada por ver o cabelo de Loki completamente lido e escorrido. Ela deu um beijo na testa dele e se retirou, beijando Thor no caminho. Ao sair e deixar os dois a sós, Thor começou a enfim gargalhar, enquanto Loki mal conseguia virar o rosto na direção dele de tanta dor.

Thor se forçou para parar de rir e quando finalmente conseguiu, perguntou:

"Agora estamos prontos." Loki lançou um olhar, fuzilando-o.

"Agora, querido irmão, eu vou arrumar meu cabelo como ele merece ser tratado! Sou um príncipe, ou esqueceu? Se eu deixar meu cabelo assim, é possível que ele caia sozinho." Thor foi até a porta da cela e a abriu, vendo Loki sair de lá totalmente arrasado. "Posso ter a privacidade de me arrumar a sós no meu quarto?"

"Claro. Acho que depois de ver do que sou capaz de fazer, você não me trairá tão cedo." Thor falou, voltando a rir, mas mais controlado do que antes.

Loki foi para o seu antigo quarto e entrou no banheiro adjunto, vendo que nada havia sido tocado desde a última vez que estivera lá. Ele pegou seus cremes de cabelo e sua escova de cabelo que era macia e pertencia a um verdadeiro príncipe, ao contrário daquela coisa que Frigga insistia em chamar de escova.

Ele tomou um banho que demorou horas, pois passou diversos produtos em suas madeixas. Depois saiu do banho, passou mais produtos e penteou o cabelo com todo o cuidado do mundo, como tinha o costume de fazer antes de ficar preso naquela cela.

Ao final do tratamendo capilar, ele se olhou no espelho e viu quão sedosos e brilhantes seus cabelos estavam. Com um sorriso nos lábios, ele falou para si mesmo:

"Fabuloso!"

E finalmente saiu de seu quarto para encontrar com Thor.


End file.
